Destiny
by Beyond Destiny
Summary: This is something that was conjured up when i was watching an episode that concerned Patrick Zala... And well given that this is abou him... First time in this category, so don't flame.. Or whatever... One shot...


**Destiny**

_This is in Patrick Zala's POV. I very well know a lot of people hate him… But in my own way, I have found similarity in his problems with mine, one that only some would understand. So with this fic I wish that someday all of us will no that in fact there is no distinction between good nor evil, but distinction in points of views. And an advanced sorry if I got a few stuff wrong here, okay?_

**I looked at him aim the gun at me and stared at him. Knowing exactly what he was going to do.**

"Chairman Zala, good evening." Said an eerily familiar man. "I heard you're trying to get the GENESIS into use."

I looked at him coldly, answered in a emotionless voice, "That is correct."

The man looked at me, as if scrutinizing every bit of my uniform, he finally spoke, after a few minutes, "I also heard that your son is there in the battlefields when you launch it, you will let him die?"

"My _son_ abandoned ZAFT, there is no reason for me to regret it. It is after all for the better of us more superior coordinators." He looked at me disbelievingly and then said, "You are willing to sacrifice your son and only family just to win…" he turned around and said, "Patrick, you've barely changed over the years, haven't you… Why are you still grieving?"

"Excuse me, sir, but why do you speak as if you know me all too well?" He shook his head, still not facing me, which greatly offended me. "Because I do, Patrick. I have known you all your life." I stared at him, in an attempt to remember where had seen him… "I demand you tell me who you are?" He paid no attention to what I said but only continued, "I know everything there is to know about you, everything… Well everything except for one though… I know how you proposed to her, how you felt when she said she was pregnant, how you loved to play with your son, how you were before her death, how you were before this war came to what it is. But what bothers me is that I have no idea why you let this happen." He finally faced me, with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Let what happen?" I asked, eyes squinting. "Patrick, have you really become that blind? Don't you see? How could you let this war get out of hand? How could you let yourself sink into politics that you haven't so much as visited your own wife's grave? That is not all.. How could you choose to remember what the distinctions between a coordinator and a natural and not your own son's birthday? More importantly, you not only forced your son to go to war, but you as well are ready to kill him and everyone else he cares for. Have you really turned that cold?"

I was speechless, but he just stared at me and started once more, "But one thing you must be thankful for, GENESIS will hit its true mark and with that will come your destiny. Your destiny, their destinies, Athrun's destiny. Patrick, in this lifetime, you have gotten everything right, except for one… Do you know what that is?" He asked obviously amused.

I shook my head and said, "No." He smiled and at that I realized who he was… the familiarity began to sink in. I finally recognized his voice as he said, "Two feelings you failed to forget this lifetime, two feelings that will lead to your death and mine. Regret and Hatred. Regret is what brought you to who you are now, and Hatred, to believe that war is the only choice you have." He looked at me in the eyes and said, "I feel you recognize now, have you not?" I nodded… "My name is Patrick Zala. You were me. You took the wrong turn, you have done that many times before and after that but this one was inerasable. This was your last chance. But at least you will have the comfort to know that your son will not have to make the same mistakes you have made. And with this Chairman Zala, we go to where you've always wanted to go, but never had the time nor the courage to." I looked at me and whispered, "To my wife." He, no, I smiled and nodded.

**I looked at him as he pulled the trigger, understanding that he knew exactly what he needed and I prepared myself. As the burning sensation came and passed quickly, I whispered something before the darkness overcame. **

"**Good luck, Athrun."**


End file.
